


Too Good to Wait

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Rand is cooking.





	Too Good to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Too Good to Wait  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 179  
>  **Summary:** Rand is cooking.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'loaf' for  
> written for st_20_fics for the word 'loaf' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

As Kirk walked into the room, the scent of freshly baked bread permeated the kitchen; he paused to take a deep breath and savor the smell. It had been a very long time since he’d smelled anything like it. Living on a starship there wasn’t much of a chance of getting anything home-cooked. 

“I’m starved.” He admitted as he smelled the air appreciatively. “Do you need any help?” 

“No, I got it.” Janice shook her head as she leaned down and pulled the second pan from the oven. “The other loaf is ready if you’d like a sandwich.” She pointed to the loaf cooling on the rack.

His stomach growled. “Don’t mind if I do.” He reached over, sliced off a bit of the end piece and popped it into his mouth. 

As he reached for another slice Janice smacked his hand. “Hey! I thought you wanted a sandwich?”

“This is too good to wait.” Kirk confessed around another bite of bread. If he’d known she could cook like this he would have married her a long time ago.


End file.
